The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to air ducts for extractor cleaning machines.
An extractor cleaning machine typically includes a recovery tank for recovering liquids and dirt drawn off of a surface being cleaned by a suction nozzle. An air duct fluidly connects the recovery tank and the suction nozzle.